In which Bella is a tease
by Kree-on-toast
Summary: this is merely pure un beta's lemon... its neithe the start nor the end of the story, simply part of it : , more of this plot will come, and it won't be all incredibly lemon, but most of it will anyway, a/h cannon, rated M for obvious reasons...


_**Just because I had an inspiring moment in which i thought i should really try to tempt readers back to my appaling need for lemons, This is in no way finished, and this possibly isnt the beginning, but for now it smply exists pure smut a'coz i need to write again. I'd like to thank SDFREEZE a'coz without her i'd possibly have given up writing. She is truly amazing head on over and look her up her stories are pure amazing **___

IN WICH BELLA IS A TEASE:

In the heat of the moment I ripped his shirt off his chest pushing him down onto the bed I straddled his hips hovering over his perfectly chiselled chest I sat back grinding my hot wet core against his straining erection crammed within the confines of his Levi's I quickly slipped my blouse over my head tossing it to the left and proceeded to attack his lips with mine conveying my desires for something more than love making tonight.

I wanted raw lust induced sex, I wanted him to push me to the limits to hear him gasp and scream my name as I miss innocent Isabella Swan Fucked him senseless, I needed him to know I wasn't a fragile creature but that I was an impulse fuelled woman who takes control of her needs. I kissed up his cheekbone and gently grasped his earlobe with my teeth he shivered beneath me causing me to moan into his ear suddenly he grasped me around the waist and swiftly flipped us over his hand slid around my back unclasping my bra I slipped it off and discarded it on the floor his tongue caressed my left nipple gently before he sucked it into his mouth and with only the slightest amount of pressure bit down on it causing me to growl and buck my hips upwards into him my saturated centre leaving a noticeable wetness on his crotch. He snaked his hand up my thigh under my skirt and slipped 2 fingers inside my lace thong brushing my clit causing yet another moan to escape me He growled in response and very quickly pushed 2 of his fingers deep inside my wetness causing me to gasp and shudder in pleasure he moved his fingers in precise rhythm with his gyrating thrusts taking me to the edge so quickly I barely had time to gasp before I arched up and my walls clamped around his fingers I screamed his name as the intense waves of my orgasm washed over me. He slowed his pace rubbing small circles over my clit my breathing already erratic became even more ragged as he made me cum only mere seconds later. The intensity left me unable to breathe and I near passed out from pleasure. As the waves of pleasure died off I was finally able to catch a breath or two. I unwound my fingers from his hair and unbuttoned his fly tugging his Levi's down releasing his engorged sex from its prison oh how I longed for him to be inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and twisted myself so that his throbbing cock was rubbing against my dripping pussy Slowly grinding myself against him I heard a gasp escape and he tried to pull back but I wasn't having a bar of that I wanted this my way. With a little effort I managed to flip him over as I untangled myself I slipped my now saturated thong off and shed my skirt when I looked back at my sex god he had slipped his Levi's and boxers off leaving his member exposed ready for the taking, his eyes burned with desire and lust as he looked upward into my eyes conveying him in his purest innocence underneath me. I resumed my straddling careful to hover just above him not quite touching whilst I pinned his hands down above his head with my own very slowly I descended just enough that his head nuzzled the entrance of my hot core, he hissed and tried to thrust upwards but I pulled up so he couldn't enter me "not yet" I teased smirking down at him he whimpered just a little "please My Bella I need you" the suspense was too much I positioned myself and forced his erection deep inside me at this he screamed out my name gripping my waist with his hands, I moaned and purred in his ear and pulled up almost completely removing him from inside me I roughly pushed him back inside gasping as he pulsated within me I leaned down into his neck nipping at him gently whilst thrusting roughly causing gasps and moans of pleasure to erupt from us both, I quickened my pace getting more forceful I could feel my sex contracting and I screamed in intense pleasure as yet another orgasm rolled through me. Pulling him close to edge his breathing was shallow and ragged he mumbled incoherent words I felt him tense slightly and pulled off him the groan was audible I flung my leg over him and lay down beside him nibbling on his earlobe.


End file.
